project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Cynski Etsura
(WIP, Shinigami) Personality Cynski is extremely self-centered and spoiled; she often finds it difficult to see others as more than mere tools for getting what she wants. People to her don’t really hold any true value and because of this she can be very disloyal, one that should never be trusted. She doesn’t seem really care about how she affects those around her and often disregards the feelings of others, even if she may or may not mean to. She only seems to have an eye out for herself, if she feels like her life is at stake she will protect herself, she will almost never protect someone else if her life is at risk. Cynski doesn’t really intentionally mean to be so selfish, it’s sort of just second nature to her she’s so used to it she’s sort of just become indifferent to everything else. Cynski always seems to want something from someone or attempting to benefit from unconventional situations. She also seems to always have a plan and is always plotting, so it’s almost always safe to never assume she doesn’t have ulterior motives. Her ‘need’ to have everything is so strong that she will completely disown someone she feels interfered with her ability to gain something. Cynski is very demanding over people close to her, when she finds something new she ‘wants’ she will demand it from people she knows can give it to her or help her to achieve it. When Cynski doesn’t get something she wants she can become rude, obstructive and abrasive, snotty or flat out childish. Cynski will even attempt to manipulate people into giving her things she wants. This manipulative behavior exhibits just how keen she is at getting what she wants. She is actually quite intelligent as she will attempt to find a weakness in her target and threaten to exploit it to get what she wants. Cynski is almost always rude to people she doesn’t know often coming off as if she were superior to them in some way. The few friends she does have are people that can handle her snobbish attitude or just don’t care. Cynski does admire certain people but even then she wouldn’t risk her life for them, unless the connection was off the charts. Another important trait is Cynski’s overwhelming need for cleanliness. She has a very strong paranoia about germs one she can’t seem to get over. If her room isn’t cleaned to perfection she won’t go inside she also has a thing about people touching her, even by accident. She values personal space more than a lot of things. She has a thing about getting blood on her outfit or just on her in general and when she sees someone that’s a mess she will refuse to go near them. Her paranoia is strong enough that it could affect her in battle. Despite everything about her Cynski will try and mock elegance in the way she carries herself. Under certain circumstances she will attempt to convey a sweet, well-mannered girl, but to those close to her they know how she truly is. Usually this act is used to catch someone off guard; often to manipulate people around her for whatever reason. An example of this would be acting really sweet and kind to get close to someone, the act so powerful that she is able to establish trust with that person but once she gets what she wants from them she just tosses them aside. Appearance Cynski has midnight blue hair that falls wildly around her head reaching her lower back, a section of her bangs often fall over one of her eyes. Her eyes are a dark cerulean color while her skin is pale white like a vampire. Her features are feminine in fact she could be considered quite beautiful, however, at times Cynski exhibits a sadistic look one that distracts from her more beautiful qualities; a look that is quite difficult to not see. Cynski stands at about 5”4 and weighs about 110 pounds, she looks to be fairly scrawny and because of this others will often underestimate her. Bio Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Zanpakutō Spirit Inner World Cynski’s Inner World is a tower surrounded by an endless landscape of red roses. It’s a place Cynski loves and hates because it’s gorgeous, but whenever she is there she is unable to leave the tower. In a way the world taunts her with its beauty but at the same time traps her. The inside of the tower is a spiraling staircase that leads to a single, empty room at the top. The tower has hundreds of windows leading up to the top that exhibit the outside world but it is impossible to escape. Cynski’s Inner World represents what she doesn’t have and what she could have if only she could escape the tower. Shikai Death Ray Focusing her Reiatsu, Cynski is able to release a needle thin ray from their mouth that can pierce almost any defense (Depending on stat line-up) however the ray is extremely easy to dodge unless the target is first constricted with Dark Chains of Binding or another binding ability that holds them in place. If a target is hit head on with Death Ray they will sustain massive damage. This ability is available to her only after activating Shikai. The ability scales on the opponents Rei, if her Sei is higher or of equal value to her opponents Rei then it will pierce their defense with not much of an issue other than landing it. Her own Rei determines how many of these Death Ray’s she can use. Dark Chains of Binding After activating Shikai the chains at the hilt of the sword become shrouded in a dark energy that causes the chains to float. With this ability the users can manipulate and extend the chains to catch targets or even whip at them. This ability is used to constrict a target, once the chains are wrapped around the target the dark energy binds them stunning the target and suppressing their Reiatsu. This move scales on her opponents Rei, if her Buk is higher than her opponents Rei, then they will be unable to break the constricting chains. Her own Rei determines how many of these moves she can pull off in one match. Additionally if her Rei is also higher than her opponents Rei then her opponents Reiatsu will be suppressed, making it impossible for them to use their Reiatsu based abilities. The speed at which her chains can move scale off her Buk meaning someone with higher Hoho then her Buk would be able to dodge her chains more effectively.